In many telecommunications applications, a scheduler is used to resolve contention among multiple tasks competing for a limited resource. For example, such a scheduler is commonly used in a network processor to schedule multiple traffic flows for transmission over a specific transmission bandwidth.
A network processor generally controls the flow of data between a physical transmission medium, such as a physical layer portion of a network, and a switch fabric in a router or other type of switch. An important function of a network processor involves the scheduling of cells, packets or other data blocks, associated with the multiple traffic flows, for transmission to the switch fabric from the physical transmission medium of the network and vice versa. The network processor scheduler performs this function.
An efficient and flexible scheduler architecture capable of supporting multiple scheduling algorithms is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/722,933, filed Nov. 26, 2003 in the name of inventors Asif Q. Khan et al. and entitled “Processor with Scheduler Architecture Supporting Multiple Distinct Scheduling Algorithms,” which is commonly assigned herewith and incorporated by reference herein.
It is often desirable for a given scheduling algorithm implemented in a network processor or other processing device to be both simple and fair. Simplicity is important because the processing device hardware typically does not have a large amount of time to make a given scheduling decision, particularly in a high data rate environment. A good scheduler should also be fair. For example, it may allocate the bandwidth according to the weights of the users, with the higher-priority users getting more bandwidth than lower-priority users.
An example of a simple and fair scheduling algorithm is the Weighted Round-Robin (WRR) scheduling algorithm. Assume that in a given telecommunications application there is a number of users competing for one resource, which can process one data block in each timeslot. The scheduler must decide which user can send one data block to the server in each timeslot. Each user has a weight to indicate its priority. The user with larger weight has higher priority. Under ideal conditions, the services received by the users should be proportional to their weights. A WRR scheduler serves the users in proportion to their weights in a round-robin fashion.
A problem with WRR is that it may cause long periods of burstiness. This is clearly not desirable in telecommunication systems, because long burstiness could overflow the buffers of user communication devices. Such burstiness becomes increasingly problematic in those practical applications in which the total number of users may be several hundreds or more.
Alternative scheduling algorithms are known which overcome the burstiness problem of WRR. These include, by way of example, Weighted Fair Queuing (WFQ) and Worst-case Fair Weighted Fair Queueing (WF2Q). Unfortunately, these alternative algorithms are typically considerably more complex than WRR, and therefore may be difficult to implement in network processors and other processing devices operating in high data rate environments.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/903,954, filed Jul. 30, 2004 in the name of inventors Jinhui Li et al. and entitled “Frame Mapping Scheduler,” which is commonly assigned herewith and incorporated by reference herein, discloses in an illustrative embodiment a frame mapping scheduler that provides simplicity and fairness comparable to that of WRR, but without the burstiness problem commonly associated with WRR. More specifically, a frame mapping scheduler in the illustrative embodiment described therein comprises scheduling circuitry which utilizes a weight table and a mapping table. The weight table comprises a plurality of entries, with each of the entries identifying a particular one of the transmission elements. The mapping table comprises at least one entry specifying a mapping between a particular timeslot of a frame and an entry of the weight table. The scheduling circuitry determines a particular transmission element to be scheduled in a given timeslot by accessing a corresponding mapping table entry and utilizing a resultant value to access the weight table. The mapping table entries may be predetermined in accordance with a golden ratio policy, or other type of policy.
However, in schedulers which utilize a golden ratio policy, or more generally any policy that requires a stored mapping table, the mapping table may be large and therefore require substantial amounts of memory. It is usually preferred that such mapping table memory be arranged “on-chip,” that is, on the same integrated circuit as the scheduler, so as to reduce access times. For example, such an arrangement is beneficial in network processing applications in which data blocks may need to be processed substantially in real time.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/998,686, filed Nov. 29, 2004 in the name of inventors Jinhui Li et al. and entitled “Frame Mapping Scheduler with Compressed Mapping Table,” discloses techniques for compressing the mapping table in order to reduce the amount of memory required to store the table, thereby facilitating its implementation in a network processor integrated circuit or other device comprising a frame mapping scheduler.
The known arrangements described above can be utilized in a wide variety of telecommunications applications, including applications involving wireless networks. However, scheduling in the wireless network context can be particularly challenging because channel capacities in a wireless network are typically time varying and difficult to predict. It is important in such situations that the wireless network scheduler provides not only fairness, but also sufficient throughput.
Examples of scheduling algorithms utilized in the wireless network context include the above-described WRR scheduling algorithm and its unweighted counterpart round robin (RR), maximum carrier-to-interference ratio (Max C/I), Proportional Fairness (PF) and Modified Largest Weighted Delay First (M-LWDF).
A drawback of the RR scheduling algorithm is that it does not consider the channel conditions. Instead, the RR scheduling algorithm simply schedules backlogged users one by one, with the first user being assigned to the first timeslot, the second user being assigned to the second timeslot, and so on, regardless of their respective channel capacities. Such an approach is fair, because in a given set of N timeslots, each of N users has exactly one chance to be served. However, the throughput of the RR algorithm is poor, because it does not check the channel capacities before it makes the scheduling decisions. The WRR scheduling algorithm similarly fails to take channel capacities into account in its scheduling decisions.
The Max C/I scheduling algorithm selects for a given timeslot the user that has the best channel capacity. Although this approach can achieve the maximum overall throughput, its fairness performance is very poor. For example, if the wireless link of a given mobile user is constantly weak, that user is not likely to be scheduled.
The PF scheduling algorithm selects the user that has the maximum ri/Ri, where ri is the channel capacity of user i and Ri is the average rate received by user i. The algorithm updates Ri adaptively. Thus, mobile users with weak wireless links will have opportunities to be scheduled. Additional details regarding the PF scheduling algorithm can be found in, for example, A. Jalali et al., “Data throughput of CDMA-HDR a high efficiency high data rate personal communication wireless system,” in Proc. of IEEE VTC 2000, pp. 1854-1858, May 2000. The fairness of the PF scheduling algorithm is better than that of the Max C/I scheduling algorithm, but not as good as that of the RR or WRR scheduling algorithms. Also, the PF scheduling algorithm cannot provide guaranteed fairness.
The M-LWDF scheduling algorithm gives higher priorities to the users that have longer waiting times. However, like the above-described PF scheduling algorithm, it fails to provide guaranteed fairness.
Accordingly, the Max C/I, PF and M-LWDF scheduling algorithms provide better throughput than the RR and WRR scheduling algorithms in the wireless context by sacrificing fairness.
The above-cited U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/415,546 provides improved scheduling algorithms which exhibit a better balance between throughput and fairness, particularly in wireless network applications. In an illustrative embodiment, the algorithm is referred to as a Wireless RR (WiRR) scheduling algorithm. In this embodiment, all transmission elements are initially designated as eligible for service in a given frame, but once a particular transmission element is served in a timeslot of the given frame, it is considered ineligible for service in any subsequent timeslots of that frame. The process is repeated for additional frames, and for each new frame the transmission elements are all initially designated as eligible to transmit one or more data blocks in that frame.
Further improvements are provided in the above-cited U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/415,831, which overcomes certain disadvantages of the conventional M-LWDF scheduling algorithm. For example, the M-LWDF algorithm generally has a queue length which, although bounded under admissible arrivals, may be quite large, and therefore the queues may be difficult to implement in network processor integrated circuits or other types of hardware. The cited application discloses scheduling algorithms that can be implemented using shorter queues, and thus with reduced amounts of memory and other hardware resources, relative to conventional scheduling algorithms such as M-LWDF.
The scheduling algorithms described in the above-cited U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/461,181 can provide improved throughput relative to a WiRR scheduling algorithm through the use of integer-based initialization of eligible numbers. The eligible numbers are initialized using a common designated integer value n, where n is a finite value greater than or equal to two. In one embodiment, an n-Wireless RR (n-WiRR) scheduling algorithm is disclosed. Eligible numbers ei for all of N eligible users in this embodiment are initialized by setting them equal to the integer value n, that is, by setting ei=n for all i. In this particular embodiment, whenever a user is served, its eligible number decreases by one. When the eligible number reaches zero, that user is ineligible for any further consideration in the given frame. As indicated previously, such an approach can improve throughput relative to a WiRR algorithm.
Despite these advances, a need remains for further improvements in scheduling algorithms, particularly in the wireless context. For example, certain of the above-noted algorithms make use of channel capacity measures in making scheduling decisions. In some instances, the channel capacity measures may not accurately reflect the throughput that can be achieved by the corresponding users. This may occur, for example, in a situation in which a particular user has a high channel capacity but a short queue length. The overall throughput of the system may be adversely impacted by scheduling such users based on conventional channel capacity measures.